


I Deserve a Vacation!

by midnightseashell14



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Dr. Mrs. The Monarch Centric, Everyone else is mentioned or has like two lines max, Gen, Gift Fic, Venture Bros Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: Dr. Mrs The Monarch is so done with the Guilds bullshit! She's tired of being the one who had to deal with everything and she's going to do something about it.Short but hopefully shows Dr. Mrs. The Monarch as being a straight up BAMFThis is for cartoons-tothemoon as part of the Venture Bros Secret Santa 2018! I hope that you like it!





	I Deserve a Vacation!

Today was just not Dr. Mrs. The Monarch’s day.

It had started out good enough. She had woken up next to her husband, feeling warm and loved. That was always nice. 

Then Gary had been a sweetheart and made them all breakfast. Honestly, she didn’t know how they would have survived without 21. She couldn’t even remember how they got though those few months when he was gone. I mean sure he was a little too willing to go along with her husband’s insane plans, the Blue Morpho being a prime example, but things were better with him there. 

All three of them together. As a family.

A dysfunctional one sure but a family nonetheless.

And so she had left for work at the guild with a full heart and stomach. Everything had seemed great. And then of course shit had to hit the fan.

They had an entire council and members to deal with this bullshit. Why was she the only one competent enough to deal with this bureaucratic nonsense!

So there she was explaining to some lousy level 4 villain that he had broken several guild regulations when he decided that he wanted to go rogue. 

Which brought her to where she was now. Stomping through the hallway towards the Guild conference room, her hands bruised and bloody. At least it wasn’t her blood but still! Blood stains were always a bitch to get out! She made a note to herself to try and invent some stain resistant clothing when she had the time. 

Not to mention her ankles were swollen as hell. She had no idea why but they were not helping to ease her temper. Which even she had to admit had become a little more erratic as of late.

She finally reached the doors to the council room and kicked them in, earning a few shouts of surprise in response.

“Councilwoman! What is the meaning of this?!” Dragoon yelled.

“Sit down and shut up! Now listen you idiots, I have been working my but off since this new guild was founded! I’m taking a vacation! If any of you so much as breathe within 50 feet of me I will take you down.”

“Councilwoman, don’t you think you acting a little irrationally?” Phantom Limb droned in a condescending manner. He straightened up however when Dr. Mrs. The Monarch leveled him with a glare that could melt through steel.

“You want to know what’s irrational Hamilton?” She asked stalking towards him.

“What’s irrational is my having to be the only one with some common sense in this operation. I found the Blue Morpho, I took him down, I’m the one who goes out in the field whenever there's a problem and I’m the one that always gets stuck with breaking the news to the grieving families!” Phantom Limb had tried to scoot back but his chair soon hit the wall. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch leaned over him as if he were an ant. 

“I get one week of vacation or so help me I am going to rip off your leg and beat you with it.” 

Phantom Limb gulped and tried to clear his throat.

“In light of the councilwoman’s numerous contributions to the guild as of late I don’t think a week of vacation is too much to ask for.” 

Dr. Mrs. The Monarch stopped back and watch Phantom Limb sigh in relief. 

“Thank you for understanding.” 

And with that Dr. Mrs. The Monarch left the room while the remaining council members shook themselves out of their fear induced stupor.

\------------------  
“Honey, I’m home!” The Monarch popped his head out from the kitchen in surprise.

“Schnookums, what are you doing back so early? Don’t you have work?” He wrapped his arms around her as she walked over to him.

“Nope, I’m on vacation for the next week.” The Monarchs eyes widened in surprise.

“You actually got that group of jerks to give you the day off?” Dr. Mrs. The Monarch smiled.

“I can be quite persuasive.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are hints through ought the story that Dr. Mrs. The Monarch might be pregnant. Just thought that it would be a cute little easter egg and show that pregnant women do not put up with any BS.


End file.
